The final test
by youthlesh
Summary: Just one day from finishing her college life she had the pleasure of getting to know her worst nightmare.


She had been scrolling through the pages of her wide open biology book for hours. Finals were making her lose her cool slowly, as slowly as she sipped urgently on the recently grinded espresso that was placed on her right. The chair was as uncomfortable as it could had possibly been under her rear, making her flinch awkwardly on her seat from time to time as she tried hopelessly to stay awake.

Last night had been one hell of a night, and she still had one exam to go, to be finally fred from her student life.

Yesterday her friends had been too enthusiastic about the final that they had ended up in some dark alley pub drinking their souls out and chanting -more like shouting- all their colleague hymns for the first time in five years. Even the graduates from the last year had made appearance at Naruto's call.

In between hangover cramps and sleepy snores Naruto stood a few seats apart on her left, with his hands grabbing tight onto his blond mop of hair. Kakashi, Lee and him had drunk until oblivion, until Neji said that it was enough for the electric boy as he had an exam to take the following afternoon.

Sasuke on her other side was sleepily gazing as his headphones isolated him from the reality. He had been the most cautious one the previous night, taking short sips of his beer as he chatted with his law classmates Suigetsu and Juugo.

Sighting she tried on focusing once again. She wanted to imitate the blonde and grab desperately on her hair. The biology book was turning around on the desk, it turned in the opposite direction her head was directed.

The girls had been giving her shots all night and she was no one to turn down the invitation. Ino and temari had finished their exams long ago, they had no regrets today, they could lay late with their respective boyfriends thing that she envied the most.

In five years of university Sakura had not had a stable relationship apart from some flings and drunk hook ups with another Medicine senior, Sasori, whom she had one hell of a crush until he left for Europe, leaving her full of regrets.

Sakura labeled her as a plain girl. She had yet to become a woman such as her closest friends. She still dressed as a teenager because other clothes didn't seem to fit her on the right places. She also found on her latest years that she wasn't exactly what people called a party animal, instead she found haven on her books and studies. She had become miss perfect just to give it all for a man ten years older in just a few hours, a few words.

Uchiha Itachi was none other than her closest colleague friend's older brother. The dark haired man was a piece of art worthy of the main spot on the Louvre. He could be hung in any room making it the most luxurious stance, and of course she wouldn't had minded him hanging inside her bedroom.

The always kind entrepreneur worked his heart out on the family business, from early morning till late night every single day of the year, he was rarely seen outside of his duties, and it had to be yesterday's night the one for him to be outside having a drink with his group.

Of course that had not been the first time she had heard of him. Sasori was an old friend of his for her disgrace which implied him talking most of the times of his bunch of lads, focussing on the older as some kind of God showing how much respect and appreciation he had. His words

That thursday night, whilst Naruto was talking her and Sasuke into another drink, two solitary silhouettes had appeared from behind waving enthusiastically to the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke! It's been ages man!" The shortest one said whilst hugging an awkward enough Uchiha. She barely remembered his name to be something like Hidan.

Then a blond man with hair that put Ino's in true shame placed his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"It's been long Sasuke-kun." He said smiling apologetically as he softly shoved Hidan off.

"Have you managed to get that goddamn weasel out of his tower?" Sasuke asked with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"You can't believe it, hm?" The blond said joking. "When Nagato called him he wasn't really keen on the idea, but your mother heard us through the Bluetooth and made an appointment for him by herself."

"Of course, I should have known." Sasuke nodded as a graceful being from which Sakura could not take her eyes off walked closer.

"Otouto, I had not imagined you being in this kind of place knowing you have only a few hours for your last final." The deep voice warned. His beautiful mouth of glistening teeth was smiling but his eyes seemed to throw daggers silently to his younger sibling. "I bet this has something to do with that blonde mop of joy over there."

Itachi's eyes looked into Naruto's direction, who had disappeared somehow to have a dance with a soon to be teacher student, Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke affirmed not giving into his brothers tactics.

"Oh God Tachi! Don't be such a damn party popper, do I have to remind you of when we were in college? Do I need to tell them about that time you got wasted and...hmgff." Hidan was suddenly silenced by the slender hand of a red haired man.

"Thanks Nagato, he was giving me such a headache. If Deidara had said he was also invited I should have known to bring in my ear plugs." Itachi rolled his eyes, making the pink haired girl giggle at his annoyment.

The group of men heating the feminine laugh turned to look at the forgotten woman, which held nervous to her glass as if laughing from her inebriation.

"What a rude group of beings, giving your backs to a beautiful woman." Deidara interjected passing through Sasuke and his brother and approaching the younger. "Long time no see Sakura-chan." He said gallantly as his hand heightened hers to plant a kiss on it. Samira just laughed it off awkwardly.

"Hidan do you not remember her?" He asked. Sasuke looked at her amused, with eyes that inquired her silently

"She is Sasori's Sakura!"

For a second Sakura swore that Itachi's eyes and lips had smirked at her mischievously.

But maybe it was just her imagination.

First story here...


End file.
